


Down the puddle road

by sugarlatte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Greekgodx, Here kitty kitty, Just causally licking a cat dont mind me, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlatte/pseuds/sugarlatte
Summary: I spot an overweight cat down the road in a puddle, what's the first thought that enters my mind?Lick it, of course!





	Down the puddle road

During my walk home from my never-ending duties, I spot a stray cat in a fairly large puddle.

It had a neon-yellow colored coat, was fat as fuck, almost resembling greekgodx but simply 20 times less overweight, making it the size of the puddle, or, should I say, the cat itself was already the puddle as its fur soaked up 97% of the entire puddle. 

Attracted by its overwhelming cute features, I approached it slowly, twerking slightly with each step I took. The cat’s head perks up, noticing my sexy figure, my thicc(skinny) thighs. 

Its stern bright pink eyes locks into mine as it rises its body in a slow pace. Ah, how cute! I let out a sharp delighted squeal, unable to control myself. 

The cat tenses up, due to the sudden unexpected sound from my mouth.

I tense up as well, afraid that I might have already scared the cat away with my weirdness. 

No, this isn’t the time to get discouraged, uncertain or unconfident! 

The paranoia in my heart disappears and I was filled with confidence and after the small motivational pep talk I gave to myself. 

With determination and adrenaline overflowing in my veins, I swiftly grabbed the cat(gently), brought it to my face and dragged my fairly less rough tongue onto the cat’s fluffy neon-yellow locks. 

Realising what I did, I squeezed my eyes shut, face burning furiously and slowly released my grip on the cat, thinking that the cat would be weirded out by what I just did to it, so embarrassing! 

“Meow,” the cat calls out to me, then it starts rubbing its extremely rough tongue against my soft thicc(skinny) thigh. 

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, it accepted my act of affection and even returned it?! 

My eyes burned and watered, for it was the first time any cat did the same back to me, it was truly such a great feeling and pleasure to get your feelings returned, unable to hold it in any longer, tears of happiness rolled down my flushed pink cheeks. 

The cat licked my moist face, its rough tongue in contact with my baby-like skin, it really was such a pleasure to be licked by such a fat fuck of a cat!! 

“Fat fuck,” I whispered into its ear and it starts to blush furiously. Is it one of its fetishes? 

“Fat fuck,” I repeat. 

“Fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck fat fuck!” 

The cat orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent write,,


End file.
